This disclosure generally relates to a docking system for repeatedly docking a movable sensor module relative to a module with high precision. Such a docking system may move with fewer constraints and more degrees of freedom. Such a docking system may be particularly useful for precisely locating a movable sensor module relative to another module, such as a full width array sensor relative to a photoreceptor module within an image forming apparatus.